


Connections

by Zorant



Category: Covert Affairs, NCIS: Los Angeles, S.W.A.T. (TV 2017)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 17:18:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18743527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zorant/pseuds/Zorant
Summary: A bomb goes off at LAX, targetting a high ranking naval personnel. Follow as NCIS: LA, S.W.A.T and the CIA race to find out why.





	Connections

Connections

 

_Chapter 1_

 

_OSP Center_

 

It was a rather quiet friday afternoon in LA as the only sounds made in the building were that of keyboards being typed on. Callen, Sam, Kensi and Deeks noticed the comforting silence but they didn't mind one bit. In fact, it was about an hour before a mandatory weekend off and they were glad no one decided to blow something up.

 

“Alright! Weekend here we come!” Deeks said with enthusiasm as he handed in his final AAR to Hetty.

 

“Guessing you have plans?” Sam chuckled at the shaggy detective.

 

“Yep. A little R&R,” Deeks confirmed as he grabbed his bag and slug it over his shoulder. “What are you guys doing?”

 

“Nothing,” Callen answered truthfully.

 

“Come on G. You have to do something.” Sam told his partner with a smile.

 

“Yeah Callen. We get a mandatory weekend off. You need to do something fun,” Kensi chuckled.

 

“It's supposed to be a weekend off, so a weekend off it is,” Callen stated, pushing in his chair.

 

“You're no fun,” Deeks muttered with a grin.

 

“If you aren't doing anything, can you watch the bar?” Kensi asked.

 

Suddenly there was an alarm that was heard from OPS Centre. Everyone whipped their necks towards the sound before stampeding up the stairs.

 

“You had to jinx it,” Sam groaned as they were walking up the steps.

 

“What's the situation?” Callen asked, crowding around the monitor.

 

“A bomb went off at LAX, though there isn't much else to go on right now,” Eric replied, bringing up the footage while Nell was bringing up the passenger lists to see if anyone was a potential target.

 

“Any potential targets?” Sam asked, reading through the list.

 

“Only 3 names raise a red flag,” Nell replied, bringing up 2 profiles. “First one is Nazim Khalidr, the second one is Jeremiah Abate.”

 

“Nazim is part of the Embassy of Saudi Arabia. Looks like he was on his way back to DC,” Kensi read the offered profiles. “Jeremiah is a member of the Jewish Embassy as well.”

 

“So two are from embassies,” Deeks pointed out. “”That is only two profiles. Who is the third?

 

Nell brought up a picture of a black haired female. “Jessica Matthews.”

 

“So why are we looking at her?” Sam asked studying the profile.

 

“She doesn't exist,” Nell replied. She pulled up some documents. “Whoever this person is, is really good at covering their tracks. But nothing comes up before 2007. No tax records, no nothing. It's like she's a ghost.”

 

“Or someone trying to take out someone,” Callen pointed out.

 

“Wait, there is a fourth name,” Eric interjected. He brought up a Naval Profile. “Meet Admiral Anderson, Chief of Naval Operations.”

 

“Why is an Admiral flying on a plane?” Kensi asked, her eyebrows burrowed.

 

“Yeah. You would think someone like him would...” Deeks began to speak when Nell interrupted him.

 

“Because of this,” Nell said, bringing up footage of a single plane.

 

“Well, there goes our weekend off,” Deeks muttered.

 

“Send us any updates. It's time to head to LAX,” Callen commanded, leading the way outside.

 

 

_LAPD_

 

_S.W.A.T HQ_

 

“Come on man!” Luka agrued with Street. “Batman can beat Superman.”

 

“Seriously? Superman is literally made of steel. Batman is only human in a costume!” Street argued back.

 

“Have you seen Batman vs Superman: Dawn of Justice?” Luka disputed.

 

“Everyone knows that was a badly written movie,” Street came back. “And besides, Superman came back in Justice League. You can't just kill Superman.”

 

“Ok boys, do we really need to have this agrument?” Chris asked, watching this debate with the rest of the team.

 

“Yeah. Besides, Batman has Superman's only weakness,” Deacon said with a grin.

 

“See, Deacon knows what's up,” Luka said, giving the father a high five.

 

“CODE 3 AT LAX. I REPEAT CODE 3 AT LAX!” came the sudden voice over the PA sytems.

 

Immediately, the argument ceased as the team raced to get into gear and soon were in Black Betty, racing towards the scene.

 

“What's the situation?” Deacon asked Hando in the back of the truck.

 

“A bomb just went off. Our job is to secure the immediate vicinity and contain the situation. Understood?” Hando commanded, tighting his chin strap.

 

“Roger!” Every chimed in.

 

 

_Langley_

 

“How's it going Annie?” Auggie asked, his voice laced with concern.

 

“So far so good. Haven't seen anything suspicious yet.” Annie asked, trying to stretch her legs out. “We are stopping at a private airstrip at LAX right now. They are picking up an additional passenger, though I couldn't found out who it was.”

 

Annie was on a secret mission, keeping an eye on the President, though he didn't know. A few days earlier, the CIA got word of a potential threat, so Joan sent her best operative to make sure everything was alright. So for the last 2 days, she was stuck on a single plane, acting like a Stewardess and serving drinks and snacks to the folks.

 

“His name is Admiral Anderson but we can't find the link between the two. We have tried to see what the meeting is about but we couldn't get any information which means this is highly classified,” Joan spoke to Annie.

 

“So Admiral Anderson is the real target?” Annie surmised.

 

“That's right. Your job is to make sure they get to DC safely,” Joan said.

 

“Something doesn't seem right though,” Annie said, keeping on eye on the surrounding area. Her eyes pick up movement and saw a car approaching. “Looks like he's here...”

 

Suddenly, her world went black as a bomb exploded right underneath the car.

 


End file.
